Gone Under the Bridge
by Rei Haruno -Sakura no Imooto
Summary: One-shot! Seeing him at his seat is usual. Not seeing him there is unusual. But seeing him there bloody? It's something Naruto wouldn't want but he gets... and soon cherish. Gift fic for Rei Haruno! XD


**Disclaimer: **Rei: We honestly do know that Kishi-danna is the only one who owns Naruto!

Kishi: Hai. Hai. To those who are wondering, my name is Kishimoto. Kishi is just a nick name.

And yes, **belated** OTANJOUBI OMEDETOO (HAPPY BIRTHDAY), REI-DANNA! XD Too bad, I can't give Naruto to you…

Rei: Thank you, Kishi-danna! *cheek peck* Mwuah! As long as Naruto exists, I'm feeling phenomenal! ^_^

Kishi: Aren't Sasuke and Naruto supposed to be greeting you, too?

Rei: Naruto and Sasuke are too busy rehearsing so they won't be appearing here… and they forgot about it. T-T

Sakura: Rehearsing? They don't look like rehearsing… more like ruining the set.

Yeah, belated Happy birthday, little sister.

Rei: Thank you, Nee-san! But wait! O_O Shimatta! *runs to the set*

**Warnings:** Sakura: This is miraculously Rated T so no **sex**y scenes in here.

Only language and some stuff. **Toggling POVs between Naruto and Author…**

(Too bad no **sex**y scenes but ho well, I guess I have to support her under-dosage for her birthday.)

Kishi: Don't worry, Sakura. That'll change in no time.

Sakura: …Yaoi! *looks at the side and demurely cheers*

Rei: *yells from the set* What are you two doing! Where are your pants!

Sakura and Kishi: O_O *runs to the set* (We want to see that!)

…

**Summary:** Seeing him at his seat is usual. Not seeing him there is unusual. But seeing him there bloody? It's something Naruto wouldn't want but he gets... and soon cherish. Gift fic for Rei Haruno! XD

…

He is always there whenever I pass by to get home to my house. The hot raven-haired guy is always sitting at that rock by the river and he stays somehow hidden under that bridge. I have never come near him but I can always say he knows of my existence. It is not a secret anyway.

There are times that I see him— no, he catches me looking at him but instead of looking away, I continue staring. He is the one who looks away and so I have to go on walking. His eyes are innocent and inviting… as if he's calling me near every time our eyes meet. But I can't just get myself to go near him… he's too mysterious and sexy for my limits. And the place under that bridge is too dark that no one can actually see if people are fucking in there. Well, if he stays at the sides, I can see him in his normal attire of white shirt and dark baggy pants… nothing more.

But one night, I've gone home late and I try to run pass the bridge. I take a glance at where he's supposed to be… only to find him sitting at the riverbed of shallow waters… covered in blood that I didn't think… is his.

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

**Rei Haruno –Sakura no Imooto**

…

"Hey!" I yell and walk up to the banks nearest to him. He looks at me with his eyes and eventually turns his head to face me. Blood is everywhere and the water must have washed most of it away… but that blood on his face is too many to be his.

I take off my shoes and socks, drop my bag to the side, and folded my pants to my knees, "Hey! Are you alright?"

I wade in the water, hissing shortly as I feel the chilliness of it. I walk to him and he lifts his face. I bend down and ask again, "I said, are you alright?" He stands up and I straighten and stare at his emotionless face. His hand then cup at my cheek and he smiles, "Finally, you came down."

"Uh… well." I blush at the side and clear it up as I wipe the blood on his face with my hand, "What happened to you?"

"Are you worried because I'm covered in blood?" He asks again and I nod. He bends down and washes the blood off his face. He stands up again and asks me, "Better?"

"Uh." I nod and then he steps closer and I step backwards, "Well, if you don't need to go to the hospital, I guess I need to leave now." I step backwards again and he grabs my wrist and pulls me. It happens so fast that I haven't got the chance to get my footing. I fall forward and his other hand grabs my shoulder. I blush again as our bodies collide with each other and he asks, "Why don't you stay a little longer? Do you have anyone waiting for you?"

"Well, no one… but—" I try to reason out but his dark eyes are too captivating to refuse. He is just an inch taller than me… and his lips are way too near for mine not to tremble. But of course, I can't do this… not this thing.

I use my other hand to push away, "Uhm, what are you trying to do? Please let me go!" I pull my arm but he won't let me go. I gaze back at his eyes… which are now filled with anger. His hold on my wrist is growing tighter and I demand, "Let go! I'm getting hurt! Let go, motherfucker!"

"Sasuke." He answers as he smiles again… lust now evident in his onyx orbs, "You should call me Sasuke." I frown at him and he grasps at my wrist tighter as if he wants to shatter it, "Ouw! Stop, Sasuke! Let me go!"

He does and I pull myself away from him, even if it means sitting at the riverbed, getting all my clothes wet. He smiles at me more and says, "Why don't you just stay here with me?"

"I'm anti-violence, asshole!" I grab my bag… and run back home in barefoot. There's something wrong with that guy. I should never walk that way again!

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Morning has come and Naruto has settled at his seat. His bestfriend comes to his side and whispers, "You looked pissed off. Anything happened last night?"

"Hn. Some bastard tried to do me last night." Naruto answers and his bestfriend chuckles, "Huh, Naruto! Stop going home oh so late. You haven't heard of the serial killer, have you?"

"Serial killer?" Naruto looks at him and his bestfriend story-tells with a creepy voice, "It all started last month… every Wednesday, a serial killer strikes at random passing students and wrecks them open! The culprit even draws at the walls of the crime scene using the victim's own blood! Damn, he must be covered in blood after that!"

"Covered in…" Naruto whispers and speaks to halt his friend, "Kiba, I don't want to talk. Leave me alone for now…" Kiba, the friend, twitches and then sighs, "If that suits you, Naruto. But don't worry, I'm always here." He leaves after some tap on the shoulder. Naruto stares at his desk… _'I have to meet that guy and… clear things even it has to mean talking to a serial killer!'_

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Dusk comes and Naruto is standing at the riverbanks. He sees no Sasuke in plain sight but he takes a deep breath and calls out to the black void under the bridge, "Oi! Sasuke!"

No one comes and Naruto looks around only to see no one around. (It's not like it's ever been crowded. He's always alone when he passes through the place, anyway.) He drops his bag at his side and kicks off his shoes and socks. He folds his pants to his knees and wades in the water to the center. He takes off his blazer, eyes locked at the dark void with aggression and madness. He pulls off his necktie and unbuttons his white shirt.

A figure emerges from the dark and Naruto calls, "Sasuke." It is indeed Sasuke and he smirks seeing Naruto in an unbuttoned uniform shirt, "You planning to strip naked? I should have watched longer."

"Tch. Do I have to just to call you out?" He answers in a serious tone and then the raven smirks, "What is this about? Looks urgent and utmost needed."

"About the serial killer. Is that you?" Naruto asks directly and then Sasuke walks towards him… the blond standing his ground. He ends up standing inches away from the blond and he makes the back of his right hand touch Naruto's right cheek, "What are you going to do then? Scram like a dog?"

"Why are you doing that? Why are you killing people?" Naruto asks again and then Sasuke slides his hands down to the blond's chest, his palm against his tan skin, "When you eat animals, what is it that you desire the most?"

"Wings?" Naruto raises a brow and then Sasuke grins, the blond twitches, "You think you can compare a man to a chicken? If you can, which part becomes the chicken wing?"

"You a cannibal!" Naruto backs off abruptly and then Sasuke wades towards him again, "You know what I am talking about, huh?" Naruto then exclaims, "It doesn't take a genius to understand that!"

Sasuke then whistles and Naruto looks around… only to notice the sun has already set. Then something charges at him and pins him at the riverbed. He ends up sitting on his ass, legs open and arms at the back for support while Sasuke is above him, kneeling between his legs and his arms are at the sides of the blond's waist. The water level is at their chests and so they will drown. Naruto gulps, "A-Are you going to kill me… too?"

"Listen good and listen very well, my little kitty." Sasuke smiles creepily at him and the blond gulps. The raven continues, "I won't hurt you if and only if you will give yourself to me."

"No way. Please don't do this." Naruto suddenly begs after refusal, bearing scared eyes, and then Sasuke asks him with his smirk on, "Tell me, what's your name?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The blond answers and then he looks down on his pants… anticipating that he will piss his pants if ever he stays under the raven's molesting glare. Sasuke then runs his wet hand down Naruto's dry part of the chest and the bond yelps upon sudden contact. He lifts his face and the raven seals their lips together only to kiss him passionately later on.

Naruto balls his fist away from his sight and moans softly as a sign of pleasure. The raven continues kissing him… even after the blond uses one hand to hold the raven's head against his. He gladly kisses back now and he doesn't care if he's making out with a murderer.

Sasuke stops and breaks the kiss, Naruto's weak hand not able to hold him down. The azure eyes look at the onyx ones with confusion and cluelessness. The raven strokes at his tan cheek, "Come on…" He stands up and reaches out a hand to the blond. He takes the porcelain hand and gets pulled up to stand. Sasuke beckons him to come with him and so he goes with the man he despised yesterday and loved today.

And they… have gone under the bridge.

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

"Oi, Naruto" Kiba worriedly stares at his friend, "What happened to your neck? Why is it heavily bandaged?" Naruto fells the bandages running at his neck with his fingers and gazes down at the bandages running diagonally from the left side of his neck to the right armpit beneath his clothes, "Ah nothing really. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke's teeth are too sharp to just dig in Naruto's neck causing them to make the bite mark bleed and all. Naruto has to bandage it heavily so it won't bleed as he moves.

Kiba frowns and notices some more bandages at his fingers and some scratches at his arms. He asks his friend as the blond caught the brunet looking, "Oi, Naruto. did you get attacked by a dog? Or you just survived a deadly accident?"

"A sweet and painful accident, Kiba." Naruto smiles and Kiba whispers, "You got yourself fucked by a sadist?" Naruto twitches and everyone seems to be looking at them. Kiba asks, "What?"

"A human did that to Uzumaki?" a guy asks loudly and they chatter around. Kiba looks at Naruto as if waiting for an answer. Naruto shrugs his shoulders at the matter which is supposedly a bad answer. But what can they do? He doesn't know about it himself.

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Naruto and Kiba are walking at the cafeteria when somebody, certainly not an ordinary student, comes to them, "Uzumaki Naruto-sama?" They look at each other and Naruto nods, "Yes? Anything I can do for you?"

"Can you come with me after class? I really wanted to hang out with you." She even blush but the blond dismisses the idea of coming, "NAH! I wouldn't bother to go. Besides, I don't even know you. Why should I—"

"Uzumaki Naruto, you have to come with me." she opens her blazer, revealing a junior police badge and Naruto widens his eyes. Maybe, it's about Sasuke… but why him?

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

"Look at what we see if we put this sketches together, Uzumaki-san." The chief gives Naruto a picture showed by the connected lines of the blood sketches on the walls of the crime scene. It is a picture of him… which is explainable since Sasuke likes— no, wants him. He squints at the picture and he looks at the chief, "Are you telling me that you suspect me of being the culprit?"

"No we think you're connected to the culprit." The chief and the whole staff glares at him, "You will lead us to where the culprit is."

Naruto backs off and he stutters at his words, "H-How can I l-lead you to h-him? I don't even know the guy!" Wait! Something's wrong with that statement. The staff look at one another and the chief says, "So it is a man. Who is he? What does he look like?"

"I… I don't know!" Naruto exclaims and then they get a hold of him. he tries to struggle from their hold and tears roll down his face. He needs him now… Sasuke.

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Kiba gets a bad feeling and decides to go to Naruto's house that night. He comes across the bridge and then he sees Sasuke lying at the riverbanks. He stares at the guy and the raven sits up. He walks up to Kiba who is just standing pass the boundary of the banks and the dog boy backs off, "Whoa…"

"You have Naruto's scent on you. Where is he?" Sasuke bears his scary eyes at the guy and the brunet says, "Are you the sadist that did that to Naruto?"

"I said, where is he?" The raven glares and Kiba walks backwards, "I don't… know—" He begins running and so is Sasuke. Kiba runs as fast as he can but no one… no one can outrun such a 'non-human' like Sasuke.

The raven suddenly jumps at Kiba and pins him at the ground. The dog boy, lying on his stomach, struggles to get free but Sasuke is sitting at his back, "If you don't want to find yourself with your ancestors, speak!"

"I don't know!" Kiba insists and then Sasuke grabs his finger, his pointer to be exact. The dog boy stops moving and then he eyes at Sasuke's hand. The raven says, slowly breaking Kiba's finger, "You look a little tasty. And since you smell like Naruto, I want t feast on you… so I can start drawing his shoulders and chest."

"Draw— you're the serial killer!" Kiba yells and Sasuke uses his emotionless tone, "Since you're less trustworthy than Naruto, I just have to keep you alive till next week. I'll enjoy eating you… piece by piece."

"No, please! I'll tell you! I'll tell you!" Kiba yells, trying to save his life, "Naruto is taken by the police! I don't know why but he is! Please, let me live! I won't tell anybody!"

"Hn. Naruto will be very mad if I do kill you anyway." Sasuke lets him go and Kiba crawls to a wall and sits at the ground. Sasuke than starts to walk back to the bridge, "Naruto' not yet home. He hasn't gone by that place yet. But if he's safely delivered by those goons by wheels, he must be home."

"You seem to care about Naruto so much." Kiba speaks and then Sasuke looks at him, "Do I have to say something or you already have a judgment?" Kiba stands up with help of the wall, "Do you like him? Or does he like you?"

"You think about it." Sasuke continues walking and Kiba yells, "Oi, my name is Kiba! I'm Naruto's bestfriend! How about you! What's your name!" Sasuke glances back but he refuses to answer. Kiba tch-es at the guy, "Motherfucker."

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Naruto hasn't been around that morning… even the girl that fetched him up. Kiba looks around and glares at the wind, "Oh shit. Naruto, where are you?"

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

"Oi, Naruto's boyfriend!" Kiba calls to the bridge and Sasuke comes out to the open, "What is it, Kiba?" The brunet runs to him and reaches out some clothes, "Here. We're going somewhere. If you really wanted to see Naruto, come with me."

Sasuke looks down from his face to the clothes and walks near the brunet. Kiba smirk big and Sasuke takes it, "Why do I have to wear something else." It's more of a statement but then the dog boy reasons out, "I won't be walking with a suspicious guy. Besides, you can't get near Naruto without those."

"Hn." Sasuke grunts as if agreeing a little and walks back to his dark world. Kiba then gazes at the sky…

"Naruto…"

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

"Tch, why are we here?" Sasuke says darkly as he pulls his hood down a little, hiding his face more. He has a dark jacket with a hood, dark sandals and dark shorts with some chains added to his white shirt attire. He has to replace his pants, they're wet anyway.

They are standing before a police station and Kiba starts explaining, "My mom drove me earlier to Naruto's house and he's not there. He's not at school, too… he never skips classes. I just thought maybe he's still here." He turns to the glaring raven and seems to return a less deadly glare, "The police are suspecting him as an accomplice for your murders anyway… based from his last call. Tell me, how'd you possibly involved Naruto in this?"

"Tch, you're not listening to me last night, are you?" The raven smirks and then Kiba frowns at him, trying to recall the raven's dialogues. _"And since you smell like Naruto, I want t feast on you… so I can start drawing his shoulders and chest."_ He then twitches and the Sasuke pulls his hood more, whispering with a dark and husky voice, "I draw his face… and it seems that this stupid police has figured it out."

"Anyway, we have to see him at least." Kiba speaks and signals Sasuke to come with him inside. They go through the doors and Kiba gulps as the raven passes the security arc, detecting guns or knives and any other deadly weapons. However, it hasn't detected anything and then Kiba sighs in relief as Sasuke passes him, "I forgot to remind you about that."

"Don't worry. I use my hands alone." The raven walks ahead and the dog boy runs to catch up.

"Inuzuka Kiba?" A voice catches their attention and they turn to her. It is the same junior detective and she smiles, "Are you here to see Naruto-san?" Sasuke tries to move but Kiba holds his arm and approaches the girl naturally, "Oh yeah. Where is he?"

"Follow me. We just have to keep him here. Those signs are too dangerous for him." She walks to another direction and Sasuke glares at Kiba, whispering, "If I see Naruto in a bad situation… I… I will—"

"Hush, Sasuke. I know." Kiba tries to hold back the raven… while holding himself as well.

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

It's nothing but overly painful.

Those cold stings touch my body wherever they please and I'm screaming every voice that I have in throat. But it's not enough. My eyes are covered and my wrists and ankles are held by cuffs… cuffs that I cannot even rattle despite the grave pain. The chilly wind from the AC starts kissing my skin and makes things more painful. I feel weak…

I feel dying…

Is this what torture is all about?

"Uzumaki Naruto. Justice does not accept 'I don't know' as a name." It is the inhumane chief's voice. The police has gone mad and they're trying to squeeze a name out of my throat… my bleeding throat. I would want to call someone… but all he did is to put me into trouble, take my virginity… and other things no one else could have done to me.

Saving me is one thing he wouldn't do… I wouldn't bother to call him. I won't call his name…

Another sting comes to my wrists and pulses seem to palpitate harder every second of this painful persistence. I yell out in pain… but no name comes out…

Sasuke! Fuck! Where are you!

I cry again as the sting stops… my breath running out as my throat starts to sore and swell. The tiny electric whips keep on creeping along my veins and this sweat trickling down my body heightens the pain. My fingers start to twitch… uncontrollably now since… they have been keeping me here since yesterday. But there's no sting yesterday… why is there stinging now?

I start to pant heavily and the chief clears his throat making me listen to his husky voice, "Listen to me, Uzumaki Naruto. Give out a name… and you will be fine."

Why can't I do it? All he… he only **love** me because of my body! He doesn't even care about me myself!

"I know you know the good will in having that culprit captured… and killed."

I have to save my life… I'm no martyr and I… I don't want to die…

"S…"

Or maybe at least… I can see him even just a bit… after this…

"Saaaa…"

Should I sell him out?

"Hmmm. Finally…"

Wait, I'm scared. He would surely kill me if I… but does he even bother to think about me? Now that I have stopped meeting with him? Will he just move on and forget me? I can't decide…

"Chief." A different voice calls and the sound of creaking door comes to my senses. The Chief then speaks, "We're about to have a name." I hear her loud smirk and she says, "Mayume is with two guys and they're looking for Uzumaki-san. They're friends… named Kiba… and Sasuke."

Huh? What? Sasuke's here? Something suddenly flares up within me… like I wanted to break free from these cuffs and run to him wherever he is. I feel like I will feel safer around him and I want to just continue this torture… with him…

"Sasuke's… here?" I suddenly whisper and the Chief smirks, "Close the compound…"

Oh fuck! No, SASUKE!

"We have the murderer in the premises."

**...**

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

The guards at the entrances and exits start stopping people and Sasuke manages to see the scene from the window. He stops walking and gets near the window. He presses his palms against the glass and watches how the guards deal with who wanted to visit the police station.

"They're starting to do the lock-down." The girl, Mayume, says but Sasuke hasn't paid much attention to her. Kiba also looks out the window and curses, "Fuck, what's going on?"

They then hear a loading sound and turn to see Mayume aiming directly at Sasuke, "On the ground NOW!" The nearby employees scream but they just crouch and watch the scene some more. Mayume threatens him some more, "On the ground or I'll shoot you dead!"

"…" Sasuke refuses to move but his lips won't budge. His glare is directly hitting her eyes but she manages to stay under the glare. Kiba is getting furious inside him… not to mention hysterical as well. He is trembling right there and he might just piss his pants in fear.

Mayume walks nearer, "On the ground NOW."

"You seem to be scared to shoot…" Sasuke smirks and raises his hands, "It seems imperative for you to take me alive." She smirks back at him, "It is imperative… but there's something that is not imperative… it's you walking!" She flings to the ground and shoots but Sasuke smoothly dodges and comes behind her to perform a head lock. Kiba yells, "No, Sasuke!"

"Now, where is Naruto?" He hisses as the employees run to hide better. She struggles and then she says, "Feel free to kill me… I won't tell you." Sasuke smirks bigger than earlier, "Uh. Don't worry, I'll reach him in no time." He grabs her chin and starts pulling her head up as if trying to rip her head from her body. She struggles hardly and successfully gets away from him. She staggers somehow and reloads the gun… but Sasuke had the chance to hold the sides of her head… and break her neck, twisting it 360 degrees… and ripping the skin in the process.

She falls lifeless on the ground and Sasuke turns to the Kiba who's squatting at the floor, his arms over his head like a child in the middle of a thunderstorm. He walks to him and grabs his arm, "Get up…"

"You won't hurt me… right?" Kiba opens an eye to see a glaring Sasuke and he says, "Uh, I know what you're going to say next." He fixes himself… feeling the curiosity to see the now bloody mess behind him but passes as Sasuke walks ahead.

"How are we going to find Naruto?" Kiba says as they start running. The raven remains silent… trusting only the instincts to lead him there…

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

What was that?

A gunfire has just sounded around the corridors… the door still open because of the girl that is about to go out the room. The Chief then thrust a sharp thing against my waist… must be a knife from its size. My mouth drips with blood and he says, "You have done your part, Uzumaki Naruto. Thank you for your cooperation."

"Chief." The woman says and he answers, "Mayume must have killed that man." They seem to leave me there… bleeding from the knife embedded at my stomach. I feel drops of a sticky liquid running down my thighs and my head starts to feel light. I'm losing blood… and I'm dying for real…

I just have gone through electrocution… now I'm bleeding to death. My lungs are starting to lose air and my breathing gets haywire. My then dried eyes starts tearing again and I don't know what else to do anymore.

Bang. Bang. Bang.

Another set of gunfire echoes the corridor and another and another. It sounds closer and closer every bang. The people inside the place must have run away… leaving a blindfolded electrocuted naked man with a knife at his waist behind…

To die.

My senses start to go numb and every sound seems to fade. Is this dying already? If this is… I wish to see Sasuke one more time… just one more time.

Sasuke!

Sasuke?

Sasuke…

Sasu… ke…

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Something warm and thick covers me… and hot breaths kiss my face. My light-forbidden eyes start to open once again… seeing something other than darkness… no, something better than darkness… my light in the darkness…

"Sasuke…" I manage to say despite the dryness of my throat. He smiles at me and then apologetic eyes welcome my glad ones, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I didn't want you to suffer like that… because of me. You should have been more cautious around those… stupid police guys."

"Sasuke… is this heaven already?" Tears start rolling down from my eyes and then my trembling hands clutches at his shoulders, letting a thick coat slip down my back and holding him near to a weak hug, "Sasuke, why did you go there? Are we in heaven now?"

"Baka." He hugs me to the extent that my body barely hurt and he kisses me my head. Just a minute back there I hate Sasuke… now I don't feel the same. What is happening to me? Hearing him come to the station makes my head rack. Why would he come there? Why is he with Kiba? How come Kiba knows him? How about him? Am I just dreaming? Maybe he's not really with me? What if… what if he's not this guy? But if he is him, is he dead, too? Are we both dead?

Fuck, I've got lots to ask! Sasuke! Tell me I'm not dreaming! Tell me it's not too late!

Tell me it's all a lie!

TELL ME WE'RE STILL ALIVE… AND THINGS WILL BE BETTER SOMEDAY!

Even if you're not sure… give me hope…

"Oi, Sasu— Naruto's awake!"

My thoughts suddenly break apart when I heard Kiba's voice and Sasuke lets me pull back a little. I look at a direction and shade my eyes from the bright moon. Kiba is standing nearby, holding bags of food (I guess) and some cans of drinks. He runs to us and places the bags nearby. He kneels down beside me and asks with anticipation, "Hey, Dude. Are you okay? Does something hurt?"

"Kiba…" All I can say and my tears start to get worse and he tries to verbally console me as I lean and lay at Sasuke's arms, "Dude, don't cry. We're here at the creepy bridge."

The bridge?

"Yes, Naruto. We're not dead." Sasuke places another kiss at my head and a hand of mine crawls to Kiba which he clutches with his. I start, my voice breaking as I cry a shrill one, "I was so scared. I thought I'll be dead and… I didn't know what to think anymore!"

"Naruto, we're here, okay? Things are better now, okay?" Kiba smiles at me and he continues, "Sasuke manages to save you after I drag him inside the police station." Sasuke strokes at my hair and my eyes blink in denial. But it'll be worthless now… as long as I'm near Sasuke and Kiba's here as well, I'll be fine.

I must be fine.

"Naruto… you should go home now." Sasuke smiles and I twitch as Kiba looks away. I then refuse so hard, "Sasuke! I haven't seen you for two days and you want me to just go home! I just endured hard things… because I badly wanted to see **you**! And you want me to go home!"

"Naruto, you're not supposed to be here. I don't want you to get involved some more." Sasuke kisses me at my trembling lips and the joy in my eyes suddenly turns into bitterness. I break the kiss and yells, "What is that supposed to mean! Are you… are you leaving me! I still don't even know what I'm feeling for you! You can't just leave me behind… please not like this…"

"Thank you, Naruto." He just says and Kiba grabs the coat behind me and places it over my shoulders, "Naruto, let's go."

"Kiba, where are you taking me!" I struggle as he tries to pull me off Sasuke and Sasuke helps him do so. We're now standing and the thick coat covers my naked body. Kiba insists, "Naruto, this is enough. You're just going to lose your life if you insist to stay."

"Sasuke…" I cry some more and I run away from Kiba only to hug Sasuke so tight, "Sasuke! I will see you tomorrow, right! And the other days! Please Sasuke! Please!" Sasuke hugs me back and Kiba hangs the coat over my shoulders again. Sasuke whispers, "I was glad you came down to me that night… but I regret that I didn't keep watch. I should have protected you…"

"Sasuke, I think I love you…" I whisper despite my pants and grasps for breaths, "Sasuke, I love you…"

"Thank you, Naruto. I love you, too…" He pulls back and strokes at my blond locks, "If you really love me…"

I watch as his eyes get filled with sorrow and agony…

"**Never walk this way again."**

It is the most heart-breaking phrase I have ever heard from Sasuke. I look up at him and am about to say something when he starts kissing me again…

By then, his long kiss goodbye comes…

Sasuke… I can't believe things will be like this…

Just when I know what I feel…

It's just when I have to learn to forget it…

But Sasuke… I can't forget you… not this feeling…

I will always love you…

Sasuke…

Sasuke…

Sa… Sssaaaassuuukkkeeeeeeee! Sasuke…

…

**Gone Under the Bridge**

…

Days have gone by and a single news about my involvement with the Wednesday murders doesn't echo around. It's been three weeks since that fateful night and I haven't seen Sasuke… or any trace of him. The murders has stopped and the police has said they have already captured the killer and have been sentenced to death.

But of course, I don't believe it… Sasuke is not dead. He can't be dead!

I'm standing here at the spot where I used to always stand when observing him. I miss everything about him and I want to see him. We have left him standing right there that night… he has waved farewell to me and to Kiba. I remember things as vivid as yesterday… all those loving he did to me, the pain and pleasure, the sin and paradise… everything.

Then I feel a presence behind me and I look to see a beautiful woman that looks like Sasuke… only with a more adult woman features. She looks at me through her veil complementing her dark dress. I stare at her as well and then she looks at the bridge's dark area, "Why young man? Does this place bring you bad memories?"

I look at the bridge, "This place brings back memories that I will never forget." She chuckles and says, "I envy you. My son died here five years ago and even until now, his body isn't found yet." I turn to her and see her dark eyes go teary behind her veil, "He was an innocent boy that was shot by the policeman while they were pursuing a criminal. He fell down there and I tried to look for him… but nothing's there. And instead of helping me, the policemen run after their target. No one dared to help me…"

"I'm sorry, ma'am. But can I ask something?" I say and she looks at me after clearing her eyes, "What's your son's… name?"

I get scared when I have heard my own words. I was scared to know the answer…

"Oh…" she answers and smiles bitterly… "It's Sasuke."

My eyes widen and I turn back to the bridge…

To think about it, I don't exactly know what Sasuke is. All I know about him is that his name is Sasuke and he's the man I love the most and will cherish forever. But I know he's more than that…

He's more than my very beloved man that is…

**Gone under the bridge.**

…

**The End**

…

Kishi and Sakura: What's happening here! *sees Naruto and Sasuke naked but chakra chains are wrapped around them*

Rei: Huh! How about I yell louder to call more attention! That's for destroying my set!

Naruto and Sasuke: *struggling and loudly cursing under the chains running across their mouths while blushing madly*

Kushina: Heheh. Sorry, Naruto… I have to do this so she will continue writing MY fic.

Naruto: *struggling and cursing*

Mikoto: Oh, dear. What did you do to my Sasuke?

Rei: Oh hi, Mikoto-sama.

Mikoto: Belated happy birthday, Rei-san. Can you release them now?

Rei: Err…

Naruto and Sasuke: *twitches and looks at each other… then struggles harder than earlier*

Naruto: *Kushina loosens the chains at his mouth* We just forgot to greet you and you're going mad!

Rei: *mad* You don't know how it hurts NOT to be greeted by those who KNOW.

Sasuke: *Kushina does the same* Fine then…

*Kushina suddenly recalls the chains and the two fall* *Kishi covers Sakura's eyes and the two struggled to get themselves covered*

Naruto and Sasuke: *blushing* Fucking… belated happy birthday, Rei Haruno! We—

Rei: Thank you, my darlings! Don't worry, I'll be harassing Sakura and Gaara next so you can take your breaks!

*quivers madly* Wait, naked Naruto and Sasuke are amazing birthday gifts!

Naruto and Sasuke: *speechless in so much anger*

Kishi: Thank you for reading till the very end! Please check out some of her other fics as well. ^_^

Sakura: Please review. ^_^ (Kishi-sama, take your hands off please…)


End file.
